Episode 630
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 701 (p. 2-16) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.8 | rank = 3 }} "Adventure! The Country of Love and Passion, Dressrosa" is the 630th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates, Law, Kin'emon and Momonosuke arrive at Dressrosa. There they divide into three groups: Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Kin'emon, and Franky head into town; Momonosuke, Chopper, Nami, and Brook protect the Sunny; Law, Usopp and Robin go deliver Caesar Clown. Group 1 go to a restaurant where they see an old man Zoro encounters earlier, gambling with a great amount of wealth. Then, some of Doflamingo's men start to take advantage of his blindness and cheat him out of his money. Long Summary The Thousand Sunny docks at Dressrosa, inbetween boulders. Luffy strikes his characteristic pose, loudly declaring their arrival. Franky is eager to locate and destroy the factory. Luffy tries to ride Momonosuke like earlier on Punk Hazard, but Momonosuke claims he doesn't know how to fly, and can't remember doing it. He says even if he could, he would never do such a dreadful thing while vaguely recalling a dark hand reaching out to him and someone asking him for his name. The pair proceed to fight over whether Momonosuke's a coward or not, in spite of his insistence that a samurai fears nothing. Luffy proclaims he doesn't care about samurai, and states that he is going to be Pirate King one day, while Momo bites his head and counters by saying he is going be a shogun of Wano one day. Brook sighs and reminds Luffy that he is fighting an eight year old. Kin'emon steps in and scolds his son, telling him to respect the man who saved his life. Kin'emon tells him that the samurai of Wano have high pride, but also tells Luffy to not be so caught up in arguing an eight year old, but the two continue to stick their tongues at each other. Kin'emon offers to provide disguises for the groups time on the island. He claims the men all wear shirts and suits, while the women are all naked, which pleases Sanji and infuriates Nami. Law gives Nami a Vivre Card that points towards Zo, in case something happens to them. Law shows the Straw Hats a map of Dressrosa that one of his crew members drew. The team handing Caesar over to Doflamingo will pass through Dressrosa and head north, over a long bridge, to Green Bit; apparently, one cannot get there by ship. Law, Usopp, and Robin (with Caesar) are the team heading to Green Bit. Meanwhile, Nami, Momo, Brook and Chopper will look after the Sunny while the rest will head to destroy the factory. As Sanji, Kin'emon, Franky, Zoro and Luffy walk around the island, they witness the things for which Dressrosa is renowned: the beautiful fields of flowers, the scent of delicious food, the tireless, passionate dances of women and, to the entire group's stunned surprise, animate humanoid toys that live alongside the people. A doll-man has his arm torn off and stolen by a dog, while a tin soldier remarks that he recognizes the Straw Hats from the newspaper. The team then hears a scream as someone gets stabbed in the street Zoro asks if there is a slasher roaming the street, but a toy soldier explains that the women on the island are of such passion that they stab any man caught cheating on them, which stuns Luffy's team again. The group is in the port town of Acacia. Kin'emon disguises them all in black suits, shirts, and fake beards as Luffy declares that it is time to eat. A bind man descends some stairs, walking towards the Straw Hats. Zoro places his hand by his side, ready to draw his sword, but the man simply asks for directions and moves on. At a restaurant, Sanji remarks that the city seems too calm for a nation whose king just resigned this morning. Luffy tries to ask someone nearby for info, but Sanji stops him, reminding him his face was on the newspaper just that morning. A toy monkey waiter brings the group's food and Sanji inquires about the name of his soup. The waiter them that the island has a legend about fairies, and that they have been sighted there for centuries. The restaurant also has a casino, with tables across the room from the eating area. The blind man is on a winning streak at one of the roulette tables. Eventually a bunch of crooks come out and begin taking advantage of the blind man, telling him lies about the roulette results of the game, stating that the ball has landed on the wrong color. The punks state amongst themselves that with Buffalo absent from the bar, they can cheat as much as they please. The other customers are displeased, commenting on the dishonor done to Doflamingo's name by their actions. The blind man ultimately bets all of his chips. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *While Luffy is talking to Momonosuke in the anime, Chopper and Robin are off of the Sunny while they were still on the ship in the manga. *Right after Sanji angrily told Kin'emon about the "like father, like son" statement, the anime adds Brook saying that he wants to call the samurais "pervs" instead of "warriors". *After Kin'emon shows a picture of what he thinks the kind of clothing that the men and women of Dressrosa wear, Nami whacks Kin'emon, Sanji, and Brook while it was just Kin'emon and Sanji in the manga. In addition, Momonosuke is shown to be terrified of Nami after her outburst. *While Law shows the crew a map of Dressrosa, Luffy and Momonosuke are not shown fighting with each other like in the manga. *The manga first introduced Admiral Fujitora getting cheated by Doflamingo's thugs in a restaurant while the anime first showed him having a casual stroll through Acacia. *Before entering the restaurant, Zoro first encountered Fujitora when the blind man walked passed him and then asked him where he could find a gambling house. This never happened in the manga. *The anime adds Fujitora gambling with some common citizens and wins fifteen times in a row before Doflamingo's thugs step in. Site Navigation